Now It's Awkward
by tysmileyface
Summary: Austin and ally were the golden couple in high school and everyone thought they'd be together forever until one summer. Everything went crashing down on them making the year awkward. My first Story! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story's preview! I hope you love so review if you like it. i'll upload the chapter when I know you guys like it. I might not be able to frequently upload so a chapter a week? Maybe?**

**Read it and REVIEW PLZ. I need to know if you like it?**

**PM me for ideas to this story?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally or any songs used**

* * *

**Austin and ally were golden couple of the school during sophomore year. The cutest couple there is.**

_Shows Austin and Ally walking through school hand in hand, making out against building, and Austin hugging ally from behind._

**After sophomore year it all came crumbling down.**

_Austin and Ally arguing brutally at Ally's house._

**They didn't see each other all summer and missed each other to death**

_Shows Ally bawling in Africa._

_Shows Austin furious in his room. Throwing things around and punching walls._

**The thing that bothered them the most was whether they were over or not**

_Shows Ally and Austin looking out on their balconies thinking about their fight_

**Everyone thinks everyone will be fine**

_**" **__**Don't worry Austin, you and Ally will be together soon" Halee says**_

_**" Ally loves back so dont get your underwear in a bunch!" Trish screams **_

_**" Austin can't stop thinking about you that's driving him insane!" Dez stresses**_

**The beginning of Senior year was rough for Austin and Ally**

_Austin and Ally bump into each other and stare each other and Ally can't stand it and runs_

**They don't believe that the other loves them back**

_"She doesn't loves me because I get too jealous"_

_" He thinks I'm just a prize, he doesn't love me Trish"_

**Will everyone get fed up with the indenial and obliviousness**

_**" Ally loves back so dont get your underwear in a bunch!" Trish screams **_

_**" Austin can't stop thinking about you that's driving him insane!" Dez stresses**_

**But will they realize how much they love other and forgive and forget?**

_Austin stares into Ally's eyes as there dancing and leans to kiss her_

**Or will jealousy ruined them**

_Austin runs when he see Ally talking to Dallas_

**Stayed tuned to read Now it Awkward :)**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**~Tyra**

**Bye 'till next time **


	2. The Start

This is the official chapter! Finally! Are you excited because I am!

I can only update like once a week so it's sad but I'm still trying! :/

Disclaimer; I don't own any artist, songs or anything except the idea

Read on!

* * *

Austin's Pov

"_**Riiiing Riiiing" **_I turn off my . It's the first day of school as a senior. Last year I was so happy but now I'm not because it's going to be so awkward between Ally, my ½ girlfriend and ½ not. We sort of had this fight at the beginning of the summer before senior year that was entirely my fault. Well maybe it was but it's equally her too. I mean took it way out of proportion. But she did talk to that douche. But now I don't know if we can act the same problem is that we never really made it clear about our relationship, whether it's over or not so. This is going to be weird. Then I have to explain to Trish and Dez about me and Ally's complicated relationship status. After our fight Ally decided she'd spend the rest of the summer with her mom in Africa. Now she's here again. As I shower,I think about Ally and how much I miss her. Even though we're having problems I still miss her so much. I wish never had that fight. I pick out cargo shorts and plain grey shirt that a little tight. My wear my white high tops, chain, and lucky whistle. I walk down stairs to see Halee eating pancakes.  
"Hey Austin, ready for school?" my younger sister, Halee asks.  
"Not so much" I mumble. My sister is one year younger than me so our connection is unbreakable. I tell her everything. Especially about Ally and I's fight from my side of the story. Halee and Ally are like best friend she probably heard it from ally already.  
"Don't worry Austin, you and Ally will be together soon"  
"But that's the problem, me and Ally might still be together because we never confirmed it! What about our partnership? What about dreams to go Juilliard College after school? I love her. God, what if she's not the one, what am I going to do then? Ally is a one of a kind. Beautiful smart, adorkable, smells like cinnamon and strawberries, likes music as much as I do, talented,and-"  
" I GET IT!" I immediately closed my mouth. "Austin, let's get ready for school and see how things play out for today. You can get a feel of how broken down you and Ally's relationship is. Then,Trish,Dez, and I will fix it so it's going to be fine."  
After I finished my pancakes, Halee and I walked out the car to my black Ferrari** (The car image: . )**All I could think about is One: I'm going to see Ally's pretty face. Two: It's going to be awkward.

Ally's Pov  
_**"I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like -" **_I groan at my alarm and fall out of bed. I look in the mirror and see panda eyes.  
" Ally it's time for school!" I hear my mom. I take a shower, and start to pick out my clothes. I pick out a strapless turquoise with a brown belt and my gladiator sandals and walk down stairs. I sit down the table, starting to eat my toast until it hits me. Oh no, how could I've forgotten. This is my first day back seeing Austin. Austin is my sort of not any more but still boyfriend. We got into a fight and it's my entire fault. I over reacted and now he probably doesn't miss me. Well, it kind of was his fault as well. I was just talking to the guy. He was harmless and Austin knew very well that I love him.  
" Are you alright Ally?" asked my brother Adam. He was always there for me even though he was the most annoying younger brother I could ask for. We looked up to each other. I also have Halee, other than Trish, who she is like my sister. I tell her everything as well as to Adam. I think Adam has crush on her but I don't know. Trish is better at that stuff.  
" Not really. I'm going to see Austin again and we never made it clear whether our relationship is over yet so I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean I love Austin. I can't stand when I'm not with him." I sigh and start packing up to start walking to school.  
" Ally, you and Austin have been together for about a year now. Nothing is going to separate you and him."  
I paused and had flashback of when he first asked me out last year. I knew I had a goofy smile on my face as I thought but I didn't care  
_**FLASHBACK**_  
_**I was feeling terrible knowing that Austin loved someone else meaning not me. I was sitting in my living curled up a blanket silently crying. My dad had gone out of town again and brought Adam with him so I was alone. **_  
_**" Ding Dong!" I heard the bell ring and I yelled " Come in!" I forgot I looked terrible and I was still crying but it was probably Trish coming in to comfort me. Saying I should just move on. But I can't.**_  
_**" Als, are you alright?" Oh no, as I zoning out I hadn't realized that he had moved me so that I was straddling his lap, hugging me.( Were really close now). I gasp and try to wipe the tears away before he possibly won't notice which won't happen anyway.**_  
_**" Allybear, what's up? I know you're trying hide it but something is up." I love the nicknames he gives me. There are too adorable.**_  
_**Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore and started texting him. I text people when I can't say whatever it is in person. I know I'm weird.**_

_**AD: Austin, I love you but you don't feel the same way so that why I'm sad but it's not a big deal.**_  
_**AM: Yes it is**_  
_**AD: Why would it be? What about the girl you're in love with? If you want her, you have to put my feelings aside and chase her.**_  
_**(Texting conversation over)**_  
_**Austin looks up and smiles at me. He leans over in whispers in my ear "It's a big deal when the girl I'm talking about is you"**_  
_**My jaw hits the ground and when I'm about to respond, Austin starts kissing me wildly. He wraps one arm around my waist and having his other through my hair. Damn he's good...**_  
_**We break apart after a lot of kissing. We stare at each other. Wondering what the other is thinking until Austin breaks the silence. **_  
_**" Do you understand ,Allybear, why it is important. Because I love you too."**_  
_**" Yes" In a small voice. He smiles and hugs me. He then whispers in my ear again but huskier like" Am I good kisser?". He gives a chaste kiss to behind my ear. I decide to give a sly answer.**_  
_**" I don't know, could you show me again?"**_  
_**He smirks at me but then kisses me, giving me that overwhelming feel again. **_  
_**FLASHBACK OVER**_  
I smile at my memory and start to walk out of my house Adam next to me. As I'm walking, I take my IPod out and start listening to Avril Lavigne. I like listening to music they have these days on the radio, but I like Artist like Avril Lavigne, Coldplay, Maroon 5, Adele ,Taylor Swift, etc. I just think their music is unique to me. That reminds me. What about me and Austin's partnership. How are going to follow our dreams and get recording contract or go to Juilliard and live forever after... You know what maybe we'll just make up and everything will be fine. I really know in the back of my head that that's not possible but I'm ignoring the thought. As we walk through the door of school, I'm listening to Complicated by Avril Lavigne. I'm so into my song that doesn't see a guy coming right at me. I bump into his muscular chest. I smell familiar cologne that makes me want to swoon.  
" Ouch!" I drop my things and lean down to pick them up.  
" I am so sorry! Let me help!" It's such a familiar voice. I can't put my tongue on it- .Oh no. Please don't tell me it's him! I look up to see the familiar brown and hazel with of gold and his platinum blonde locks.  
We're staring at each other until I can't stand it anymore and grab his and I kiss him. Only for few seconds. Maybe more... All I know is that he's kissing me back. Hey you'll understand when you have a boyfriend (whether it's partially or not) that you will feel the need to kiss him when you haven't seen him so long. It's pure bliss, until I realize what I'm doing. I push him away, pick up my bag and run to the music room to calm down my nerve because honestly, I think I'm going to lose it. I play the song Red by Taylor Swift on the piano:  
_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_  
_Faster than the wind_  
_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_  
_Once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn_  
_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, got to let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red!_  
_Darling it was red!_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_  
_Comes back to me burning red_  
_Yeah yeah_

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

**(Taylor Swift Red lyrics found on . )**

I cover my face with my palms. My elbows are leaning against the piano. Great. All I know is that before it was a possibility. Now I know for sure that it now it's awkward. And I started it. I think.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! I'm just too happy. Sry :)**

**REVIEW PLZ. I'll post another chapter if I get 10 more reviews so do it if you want another chapter!**

**Until next time**

**~Tyra**


End file.
